1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to payout devices removably attached to containers for dispensing coiled strand-like material, and more particularly to such devices using a hollow feed tube guide frictionally engaging a plastic locking plate to be in interlocking relationship with a wall panel of the container such that the strand material can be withdrawn from the hollow payout tube through a hole in the container wall panel without the payout tube dislodging from, or punching-through, the wall panel.
2. Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,636 to Wise discloses a dispensing package for coiled strand material using inner and outer feed tubes engageable with the wall panel of a container for paying-out the coiled strand material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,399 to Zajac is directed to a payout tube with respective flanges spaced substantially the same as the thickness of the wall panel and with the outer flange having an outwardly bent portion which rides up the wall of the opening in the container so that the tube can be turned to a position in which the principal part of the outer flange engages against the outside of the wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,204 to Zajac discloses a payout tube having a flange adjacent the outer end and two outwardly extending projections between the flange and the outer end with a space therebetween. The inner edges of the projections are slanted in opposite directions and the outer end of the tube is brought through an opening having diametrically opposed notches in the corrugated material such that with 90 degree rotation of the tube the projections ride up the wall of the corrugated material and dig into it to prevent accidental turning of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,607 to Priest discloses a guide for elongated filament material which guide is secured by an outer end within an opening in a carton. Restraint means in the form of a plurality of finger barriers are provided within the guide member and cooperate with the elongate filament to prevent its retaction or withdrawal back into the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,687 to Zicko discloses a hollow feed tube frictionally engaged with an underlying closure flap of a container and interlockingly engaged with the die-cut closure flap of the container.